


Murmurs

by CloudDreamer



Series: Trail of Silk [4]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: “She has no idea. The effect she can have.”Aka, a line from the Hunger Games that’s been stuck in my head, regarding Taylor.
Series: Trail of Silk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557157
Kudos: 7





	Murmurs

“She has no idea. The effect she can has.”

There’s no tone, and even the pause is hard for me to really make out. She stands straight, with an eerie sort of balance, not looking where she was going to walk. 

It’s like her ear is pressed against a door, except it’s dozens of scurrying insects and their ears. Their tones, repeated and fractured, shouldn’t be clear to her, but the words form inside her skull. Piercing.

Contextless.

The insects squirm, moving from side to side, back and forth. The words make no sense. She plays them back in her skull, with different affectations. 

At first, it’s offensive. An insult. Then it’s a compliment, and then it’s an insult again. Maybe it’s something else all together. 

She doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t act like she noticed when she talks to him again later.


End file.
